Contemporary turbo-prop engine aircraft can include one or more propellers attached to wings of the aircraft. Propellers fitted to aircraft that are approved for flight into known icing conditions must include provisions to prevent unacceptable levels of ice accumulation on the propeller blades. Ice build-up on the propeller blade affects the aerodynamic efficiency of the blade. Thus, limiting the amount of ice build-up or accumulation increases aerodynamic efficiency. Conventional aircraft can include an electrical heater system to provide cyclic heating of the blades to control the build-up, accumulation, or shedding of ice.